A Fairy Tail's Conviction
by FroshBosh
Summary: There HAS to be a way to destroy the Book without destroying him too, Even if that means I have to break a promise. "Natsu...Please...Forgive me", "It's been Three Years, Open Your Eyes, She would never want you to be this way!.", "A Slayer Has to Mark Their Mate, right?". Major Character Death. Rated M. Discontinued temporarily due to computer failure and loss of saved chapters.
1. Ch1 Fairy's Resolve

_**Disclaimer**_

 **Welcome my Lovelies**

 **FroshBosh here aka Big Fro to let you know, I have started this series with a jump to the beginning of the journeys Angst and the Heartbreaking reason for all the future events to come, you will see a whole new side of the Fairy Tail universe but still it will be being kept in most parts original to the anime itself, so please enjoy, rate, comment, support and follow to continue to get the updates for new chapters as they come.**

 _ **Now**_ **Lets get to the story shall we, I have started you all off with the first 3 chapters so you will already know the leading events. but please do not kill me just yet, wait until I have written and post up a the next set of chapters before deciding to kill me for the certain rout I haven taken in my plot.**

 **and remember, I love you all my wonderful people *blows kisses to everyone***

 ** _Frosh_ : Fro thinks you forgot to say something Big Fro..**

 ** _FroshBosh_ : Oh Froshy I forgot something? I don't remember, do you know what it is Lector?**

 ** _Lector_ : How should I know, this is your stupid fanfic, go ask Sting-kun, He is the best, he will know it**

 ** _FroshBosh_ : *sweatdrops* um not thanks Lector, What about you Happy?**

 ** _Happy_ : AYE SIR!**

 ** _FroshBosh_ : OH HAPPY YOU REMENBER IT, WHAT IS IT YOU WONDERFUL KITTY YOU!**

 ** _Happy_ : Oh, I wasn't serious hehe I don't know**

 ** _FroshBosh_ : You IDIOT CAT C'Mere *chases down Happy but can not reach* hmm then you Lilly?**

 ** _Panther Lilly_ : Oh, no I do not know, I'm truly sorry Miss Frosh**

 ** _FroshBosh_ : *sighs and nods* Charle, any vision that would help me?**

 ** _Charle_ : no nothing I could remember happening, sorry.**

 ** _FroshBosh_ : Ack, this is so infuriating!**

 ***waits and twitch feeling hyper***

 ** _FroshBosh_ : I think it has to do with Hira Mashima being the creator ofcourse, I do not own fairy tail it is just my favorite anime, what do you think guys?**

 ** _Lilly &Charle_: *nod in unison***

 ** _Lector &Happy_: Sting is WAY BETTER than your stupid fire breathing partner, NO NATSU IS THE BEST, TELL HIM FROSHBOSH!"**

 ** _Frosh_ : Fro thinks so too**

 ** _FroshBosh_ : *giggles and lifts the hood of her Pink and Green Kitty Eared Sweater before scooping up Frosh and cuddling him "Well that's it's everyone, Frosh would you like to properly tell our viewers?"**

 ** _Frosh_ : Aye! Fro thinks Big Fro does not own Fairy Tail, Fro thinks it is Hiro Mashima who owns it, Fro knows Big Fro only owns her stories and plots, please enjoy, and watch for Fro in the story!**

 ** _FroshBosh_ : EEEEK! Frosh you are the cutest and Best Exceed Ever!**

 ** _Frosh_ : Fro thinks so too Big Fro!**

 ** _Charla/Lilly/Lector/Happy_ : HEY WHAT ABOUT US!**

 ** _FroshBosh_ : BYE EVERYONE! =^_^=**

 **All Credit goes to Hiro Mashima, My Proofreaders and Can never leave out my Adorable Little Exceed friends.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **Fairy's Resolve**

It was the year X795, Four years after the Grand Magic Games, The Defeat of the Dragons and now only a few tiring weeks after the return of the once disbanded guild Fairy Tail, Our friends have found themselves Battling along side the other legal guilds, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale and Sabertooth in their strong attempt to defeat Zeref.

The battle displayed has been long and hard, the mages, though out numbered, had pulled through on their last strings, Hope was finally beginning to shine for them until the Dark Mage himself made his appearance, the few mages left standing and able to fight took stance, preparing to launch back into battle while their down comrades watched on in hopes and prayers for their victory.

At the first sign of dusk, the onlookers watched as their teammates and allies slowly fell down alongside them, hit after hit proved worthless against Zeref until all that was left standing was Zeref himself against the remaining 6 Male Dragon Slayers.

Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Sting, Rogue and Cobra stared down Zeref, all 6 slayers struggling to catch their breath, all out of magic and hoping for a miracle as Zeref continued to watch them with a wide smirk set on his face, the strongest of fairy tail watched in horror as Zeref finally spoke.

"So, are you done yet, I much rather take Natsu willingly, but it seems you are not going to allow that to happen, that is fine though, I will enjoy watching your faces as I take him away from you all by force"

And with that, a flick of Zerefs wrist sent the other 5 slayers flying back, skidding across the ground only to stop at the feet of the Saber's spirit mage Yukino, and the Fairy's own spirit mage Lucy, both gasping and dropping down to help their friends and loved ones.

Natsu watched wide eyed as his fellow slayers were taken down so effortlessly, his head snapping around to make sure they were fine, once they were helped to their feet Natsu locked eyes with his mate, Ivory peering lovingly into Chocolate as Natsu smiled lovingly to Lucy, He knew this would be the end, but all he could wish for at this very moment was to have had more time with the woman he fell in love with, the very woman who so easily became the center of his everything.

Lucy stared towards Natsu, noticing the feelings behind his smile for her, Her heart slowly shattering piece by piece as she understood he was trying to tell her goodbye, and in the moment something snapped inside her, she forced her body up, bolting towards him, her tears streaming down her face as she screamed out for him before her body clashed with his in a tight embrace.

Natsu couldnt contain the skip in his heart beat hearing her say his name and the pain that followed as his senses picked up the smell of Lucys, his heart dropped, wanting nothing more than to take away all the pain and heartache she had, he felt her small frame roughly pressed against his vibrating as his arms wrapped tight around her shoulders, both shaking in each others arms.

"Luce, you half to get away from me, Zeref is dangerous and I could never forgive myself if he hurt you too"

Natsu leaned back taking hold of her face in his hands to encourage her to look up at him. Her eyes glittering with tears caused his inner dragon to whimper at its weakness.

"I know Natsu but"

Lucy paused, taking her lip between her teeth.

"I just can't sit back and watch you be ripped away from me Natsu, without you alive and by my side, I...I can't live on that way, I can't just simply live a life without you, please Natsu, there has to be some way"

Natsu's mouth opened and closed, trying to find words to say to her, he knew it was impossible to be able to stay by her side if he wanted her to be safe, he would be lying if he said he didn't want to take that chance just to stay and always be with her, but he couldn't, he wouldnt allow himself to be the reason for her life being in danger every day, his teeth were biting through his lip as he tried to think of something, groaning as he came up with nothing that would avoid hurting her more.

"Luce, you know yourself, _none_ of us were able to find another way, this is just how it has to be, I was"

Natsu choked out the next word with hate.

" _Created_ "

His teeth ground together,

"To become E.N.D and kill Zeref then die when the book is destroyed or else I could hurt everybody else too, my life as Natsu, it...It was all just some moment that I thought would always remain, something I would never lose but I was foolish and then bringing you into this, even if I didn't know what I was, none of that should not have happened. I'm sorry Luce"

Lucy choked back tears as her eyes widened, slowly she backed away from Natsu, her mind going a thousand miles a minute as all she could think of was every happy moment she spent with Natsu and about how she came to fall so hard for him she could no longer picture her life without him in it every day for the rest of it, all those smiles he gave her that caused her weakened heart to flutter only to now fall and shatter on the cold, hard ground by his feet, she kept wondering if she actually did mean as much to him as he did to her.

"You don't...Really mean that do you Natsu"

Lucy's voice faltered as she tried to hold back the new tears forming in her eyes, choking back the sob that threatened to escape while waiting for his answer, even though her gut feeling was pointing out it would not end good like she was hoping for.

Natsu could only hide his eyes and nod as he continued to focus on the rocks that now seemed to become very interesting.

"No"

Lucy gasped out, her breath ripping from her as her body again had started to shake, her gut was right, it was about end badly.

"If... If you really believe it shouldn't had happened, then... then you believe that we shouldn't have happened?

Lucy hesitantly asked, looking straight towards Natsu as he slowly lifted his head, looking at her apologetically before looking back down and the last piece of her heart shattered right then.

"I see"

Lucy nodded with a cracked smile her eyes now dulling from their once lively glow.

"... So I was just a mistake, I'm sorry for not realising sooner Natsu"

Lucy clenched her fists at her side, taking in a deep breath as she steadiest herself, taking herself back to her training at the Heartfilia Konzern, she steeled herself and threw up all her walls until all that stood in her place was the empty doll her father had once created to sell off to the highest bidder.

Natsu's head shot up, damn he felt so stupid for not thinking of what he was saying, he never ment to make Lucy think that, he could never consider her a mistake, she was the best thing to have ever happened to him, and he would do anything to make her happy, she was the biggest reason that his life as Natsu so far became so bright, she was the reason he was able to fight on to live another day just to continue seeing her smile for him, waking up next to her every morning, that is what made him feel whole, Lucy was his most important treasure in his life and he had never wanted this to happen, he hurt her more than he could have ever pictured and now, he completely shattered her, he brought out the Lucy that she herself feared, the side of herself she had so deeply locked away because he had reminded her of the worst times of her life, she trusted only him to keep this side of her locked away and keep the Lucy she loved to be everyday, safe and protected, he had promised to do everything possible to keep all her fears away and always love and protect her, and now is was he who cause her worst one to break free, he had just made the worst mistake he had ever made his entire life and he could tell it even more by the threatening growls over the other male slayers aimed towards him for causing this to happen to Lucy, he knew they were protective of his Mate and all knew of her past as well now.

Natsu reached out for her, taking her hand in his, he had to fix this, he had to bring his Luce back, he didn't care about Zeref or anyone else, he only had one chance, and he had to move on it.

"Luce, please, listen too me, you have it wrong, _you_ are not a mistake, you _never_ were, what I ment was that bringing this kind of life on you was a mistake, all it is doing is hurting you every day, I can see it, and I hate it, I want to keep all the hurt and pain away from you, I want you to be able to live happily, like we use too in the beginning, always having fun, even on dangerous missions, I want you to always be smiling your real 1000 watt smile, Lucy your the best thing that has _ever_ happened to come into my life, your the most important person to me in the entire world Lucy and I'm so sorry for hurting you this much, Your my mate, I vowed to protect you, and I failed, Lucy I never deserved someone as great and as beautiful as you, if anything, you were always the reason I had to keep moving on and living in order to protect you, I would do anything to know you were no longer in danger"

Lucy listened to him but her body did not permit her to break down again so it remained the same, her eyes no longer shining, her posture straight and her guard built up as she nodded.

"Natsu, you being around, that is the reason I was able to easily smile every day, but now you want to leave me by myself, to keep living all alone, it has always been you that I needed to survive, but you know, this had made me finally realise something, and that is just how much I am willing to do to keep you safe and alive as well"

Natsu watched as her face remained stoic and unchanging as she began to move, thinking she was about embrace him once more he was surprised when she went around him instead, his body turning as he watched wide eyed while she moved towards Zeref.

"LUCE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ARE YOU CRAZY, STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

He screamed out in horror, his body in shock and unable to move as horrible images ran through his mind while Lucy ignored his plea.

Lucy found herself standing before Zeref, staring into his blood red eyes without fear, taking in a deep breath she spoke in her business voice.

"Zeref, I have a deal to propose"


	2. Ch2 I'll Give You One Chance

**_Reviews_**

 **The response to my first review, whew this is already starting to make my heart soar that my story is being read so to my secret guest reviewer**

 **I will certainly be continuing to write for this story, I've had this story line yelling at me in my head to write it for over a year now and so I plan to make this a good starting story possibly even turn it into a series or maybe even use the same plot line but do different versions, like the views of a different mate, so this one would be Natsu and Lucy being mated, I could do a re-write when this is done and choose a Different Slayer for Lucy's mate for example of all the possible counter Mate-ships I could use are Sting x Lucy, Rogue x Lucy, Gajeel x Lucy, Laxus x Lucy and Cobra x Lucy. It has the potential to travel even past those ships and onto the none Slayer men to be paired with Lucy that we don't always get to read about but some would like to see shipped like Gildarts, Freed, Bixlow, Elfman, Gray, Hibiki, Ren, Len, Midnight, Jellal, even Dan Strait, we could even do a counter Zeref traitor cause and ship Lucy with some demons like Mard and Jackal, so please continue to review on the progress of my story and also leave me some comment about your views on my Idea to further along the story when it is done and do Ship series for this story of Lucy and here different Spousal possibilities. maybe at the end off all that I could also do an Alternate Ending to the original of what would Happen if Lucy failed in her attempt to kill Zeref and free Natsu from his destiny only to witness him being turned into E.N.D. since that alt ending would have 2 possible finishes itself, one where Natsu/E.N.D. survives and one where he has to die as well.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 ** _FroshBosh_ : So the second chapter has come, lets recall last chapter shall we Frosh**

 ** _Frosh_ : Aye Big Fro**

 ** _FroshBosh_ : alright, so first, Natsu was separated from his fellow dragon slayers to single him out**

 ** _Frosh_ : Fro thinks so too, then Fro learned Lucy-san and Natsu-san had mated**

 ** _FroshBosh_ : Yes and then Natsu breaks her heart while trying to protect her from Zeref when she wanted to keep fighting to find another way**

 ** _Frosh_ : Aye Fro thinks then that Lucy-san scared the willies out of Natsu-san when she decided to confront the scary man**

 ** _FroshBosh_ : Yupp I think she did too, it was so sweet though when her and Yukino spoke, and then Lucy and Natsu openly telling each other just how much they really mean to the other with Natsu begging her to stop what shes about to do.**

 ** _Frosh_ : and Fro remembers then that Lucy glowed really pretty and then a big bright light and Fro remembers! a BIIIIIIIIIIG loud voice scared fro out of his costume!**

 ** _FroshBosh_ : *snuggles Frosh* oh you poor thing, I think now is the perfect time for some cheer up candies**

 ** _Frosh_ : Fro thinks so too!**

 ** _FroshBosh_ : alright but first we need to pardon ourselves**

 ** _Frosh_ : Fro things that too, Big Fro does not own Fairy Tail, Fro thinks it is Hiro Mashima who owns it.**

 **So now that my rambling is done please enjoy the next Chapter of A Fairy Tail's Conviction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2** **I'll Give you One Chance**

"I have a Deal to Propose to you"

Zeref raised a single brow as the blonde companion of his brother spoke, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, a mere mortal offering him a deal, he wanted to laugh in her face, but the prospect of it intrigued him, so he though of indulging her and allowing her to speak .

"A deal you say? And what might you be able to give me that I don't yet have woman?"

Zeref spoke, his voice monotone as he continued to be keep an eye on her.

Lucy kept her face strong and devoid of emotion, something she claimed as her work face from all her years of training is the Heartfilia Konzern, she knew in times such as these it would be very helpful.

"Yes, A Deal, I propose a switch, Natsu for Me".

As she spoke, Zeref wanted to crack his facade and laugh even more than he wished to before, this deal was rediculous and he could tell everyone of her comrades believed the same but for different reasons as he heard them all gasp in disbelief, before shouting out their disputes.

"LUCY ARE YOU SERIOUS, THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO, YOU WILL GET YOURSELF KILLED"

Gray yelled in horror as his mind went hectic over what he just heard the one he dubbed his little sister say.

"Lucy, I refuse to allow you to bargain such a thing, you cannot defeat him alone"

Erza tried to keep her voice serious and hide her own horror while her voice told a different story after it cracked.

"Lucy-nee please, rethink this, we cannot deal with losing you!"

Wendy cried out to the blonde beauty her instincts deemed as her older sister.

But the biggest voice of all was Natsu whose flames burned with more heat than anyone could have ever thought him to produce.

"LUCE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING, DO YOU EVEN HEAR YOURSELF, YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY THINK I WOULD LET YOU DO THIS, EVEN IF ZEREF ACCEPTED!"

Zeref couldnt hold in the amusement any longer as he began to chuckle, oh he could tell from her tone and determination in her voice, she was entirely serious, he couldnt think of anything she had up her sleeve but he knew he could use this for his own enjoyment, he would accept her deal, allow her to try whatever she pleased and once she was dead, he would take Natsu and end this war once and for all, he would bring forth E.N.D. Indulge in his own death as his brother would kill him like planned and then Natsu would follow right after as he would take the book of E.N.D. And destroy it before he took his last breath.

Lucy turned to look at Natsu, ignoring everyone's pleas as she finally broke out A genuine smile.

"Natsu, you may think your life was a mistake, but I do not, our meeting, it was the best day of my life, I'm glad we met, and more glad that I fell in love with you, but I became the happiest of all when we became mates, I will do anything in this world to protect you, and that is what I am going to do, I found the one only other way to give Zeref what he wants and you still get to live and not ever have to change who you are just to satisfy another person ever again"

Turning back to Zeref she cleared her throat continueing to speak, raising her voice to ensure everyone would hear her clearly.

"While everyone was fighting, looking for a way to destroy the book of E.N.D. without Natsu's life to be taken from him, I asked the only one i could think of who has been around far more longer than anyone on the whole of Earthland, for his advice, The Celestial Spirit King, he told me of something, the one absolute way to save Natsu, and also to end your life Zeref, you will get what you want and Natsu will be able to keep living as the man he is and not die as E.N.D., he will continue to be the Fire Dragon Slayer, Son of Igneel, so do you accept my offer Zeref?"

Lucy firmly held out her hand awaiting his answer.

Zeref found himself in shock for the first time in a long time, another way to kill him has been brought forth, and his beloved brother would be able to live his life normally, this was even better than what he could have ever thought, if this could work, he knew he had to accept this deal, and so, without reluctance, he placed his hand to hers, grasping it with a shake.

"I will Give you One Chance, Lucy of Fairy Tail, but if you do so fail, I will take Natsu and you both, so that you can live the torture of knowing you could do nothing to save the man you love"

Lucy reluctantly nodded her head as she pulled back her hand, reaching down to her key pouch she pulled out her beloved keys, the gates to her closest friends and spirits, she held them firmly to her heart as she gave a sad smile, letting her emotions travel to them, apologising for having to leave them, and letting them know she will forever love each and every one of them, she ran her finger along them all before turning to everyone, looking to Yukino she smiled before tossing her keys to her.

"Yukino, I'm trusting you to give my dearest friends a new loving home when this is over, they already know my plan and agreed to make their contracts with you when I have finished"

Yukino looked down to the ring of keys now in her hands, noticing all of Lucy's spirit friends except Leo, her eyes glazed with unshed tears, trying to blink them away before looking to Lucy once more.

"But Lucy-sama, why can't you just keep your keys so when you're done, you still have your family"

Lucy strained a smile, her hands fidgeted at her side shaking.

"Yukino, all of my keys need to be with you now, like I said, everyone understood this...Well...Except one"

She took up the key in her hand and smiled, sliding her thumb along the neck. Carefully examining each detail of her most loyal spirits key, Leo Major and a treasured guild mate Loke.

"Yukino, what I need to do, I wont be able to be with my spirits anymore afterwards, I wont hold magic anymore, I will no longer be Lucy, Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail, infact, I will no longer even be just plain old Lucy, I will be nothing, Leo understood to a point, but refused to the Celestial Kings face to abandon me, he vowed the remainder of his life to me when I saved him, so he has determined his key and spirit to remain only with me and follow me to the end, that way when the time comes, I won't have gone down alone, I'm sorry for putting this on you Yukino, but they need you, you are the only one I trust enough to safely and loving care for them as I do. Once I am done, a new Leo will be born and his or her key will be given to you, you will hold all of the zodiacs, just promise me you will take great care of my friends, love them with every fiber of your being no matter how quirky they are, especially aquarius, The King has granted her a second return and repaired her key for me when we said our goodbyes"

Yukino finally let go of her tears as she nodded shakily with a sad smile as she looked into Lucys eyes.

"Okay...I...I promise Lucy-sama"

Lucy smiled to her before turning back around to Zeref.

"Are you ready Zeref?"

She asked in assurance as Zeref nodded, Lucy closed her eyes getting ready to start when a yell stopped her.

"LUCE STOP! YOU CAN'T DO THIS"

Lucy opened her eyes and turned to see Natsu running towards her with an expression she couldnt read on his face but before he could reach her a blinding light flashed and Natsu was held back, He turned slightly to see Loke holding him in place, looking to Lucy, Loke gave a curt nod while Lucy returned it with a broken smile and a silent thanks.

"LOKE LET ME GO, WE HALF TO STOP LUCY"

Natsu growled out at Loke, all Loke could do was stay silent as Natsu continued to try to break free while screaming.

"WE CAN'T LET LUCE LOSE HER MAGIC, YOU AND THE REST OF THE SPIRITS ARE _TOO_ IMPORTANT TO _HER_ , I WONT LET LUCE SACRIFICE HER MAGIC AND HER SPIRITS FOR _ME_!"

Natsu continued to struggle until he smelt salt again, looking back he saw Loke crying.

"Natsu, I _swore_ to Lucy I would _not_ let you stop her, even if...if..."

Loke choked on the words.

"If what Loke?"

Natsu panicked as his gut told him it was worse than Lucy losing her magic.

"Natsu... She is not just giving up her magic to save your life"

Natsu's eyes widened, trying to ignore the bad feeling in his heart, what, what was it that was worse and Luce losing her magic that would make Loke react this way.

"What are you saying Loke?"

Loke sighed, gripping on Natsu tighter as he knew his next words would be the worst.

"Her deal was _Her_ life for _Y_ _ours_ , when her spell kills Zeref, yes, all her magic will be gone, but, so _will_ Lucy, this spell allows Lucy to literally _exchange_ her life for yours, you were created, not born, your life is not yours, so Lucy...She is giving you _hers_ "

Loke stumbled slightly as he felt Natsu's weight as his legs collapsed

"What...No"

Natsu muttered out as everyone else began to cry at the new information, they were going to completely lose their Lucy, no it couldnt be, Natsu can't picture a world without Lucy, he refused to, with the last of his strength he stood, trying to pry himself free again but was still not strong enough in his weakened state against the strongest of the zodiac spirits .

"LOKE LET ME GO, I _HAVE_ TO STOP LUCE, I _WON'T_ LET HER _KILL_ HERSELF"

Natsu began to scream and freak, tears falling from his eyes.

"Natsu, shes doing this for you, you gave her this life when you found her in Hargeon that day, she feels it's only right she gives it back, you are her mate, irreplaceable to her, she would do anything and is going to do anything to make sure that you continue to live with the family you brought her in to, I'm sorry, I _would_ let you go and even _help_ you to stop this choice of hers, but she already made me promise, and a spirit can _never disobey_ their owner"

Natsu finally gave and fell to his knees, keeping his eyes locked on to Lucy.

"Luce, please"

Natsu let out a pained whimper.

"Don't do this, don't die, I-I can't watch you give up your life for me, I'm supposed to protect you! Please! Stop this, Luce I love you...Please"

Natsu spilled his whole heart into his words, begging her to stop.

Lucy watched as Natsu struggled, her heart breaking at the sight on him, never has she seen him this week since they watched future Lucy die, his eyes looked so lifeless, and he was crying in front of everyone, showing his weakness to everyone, she couldnt bare seeing him like this, but she had to, she wouldnt stop, she was going to save him.

"Natsu... I love you too, but... but I can't stand by anymore watching you risk yourself, you always protected me, saved me when I was in trouble, this time, I'm able to save you, and thats what I am going to, you always risked your life for me, now I am doing it back in return, I'm so sorry, I wish we could have had more time together"

Lucy held back her tears as she tried avoiding Natsu in fear she would back down if she continued to see the dread in his eyes so she reluctantly turned away from him apologizing to him.

"Natsu... _Please_... _Forgive me_ "

She began to concentrate again, the air around them going dry, the wind slowed down to a stop, everything froze in place for a moment, the color of the world dulling, her power beginning to surge as a golden glow began to emanate from her body only to die down as a booming voice sailed over everyone causing them all to turn to the sky.

"Hello, My Dear Friend"


	3. Ch3 It Shall Be Granted

_**Disclaimer**_

 ** _FroshBosh_ : Welcome back my lovelies to A Fairy Tail's Conviction, today it is just Myself and Frosh and a special guest, Rogue, the other exceeds had to help their respective Slayers, do you know what with Rogue?.**

 ** _Rogue_ : I do, they have gone to help them prepare a party.**

 ** _FroshBosh_ : ooh, a party you say, are you going to be going?**

 ** _Rogue_ : *blushes slightly* um...no**

 ** _FroshBosh_ : oh dear, why not, you half to go, parties are so fun!**

 ** _Rogue_ : well...it's a paired party, I have no one to go with**

 ** _FroshBosh_ : awe, you adorable slayer, why don't you ask one of your guildmates or someone from Fairy Tail?**

 ** _Rogue_ : *shakes his head* I don't wish to ask one of them, I wish to ask someone else.**

 ** _FroshBosh_ : oh and who is this mystery person?**

 ** _Rogue_ : someone who I accept since Frosh likes them**

 ** _FroshBosh_ : oh?**

 ** _Rogue_ : well um.. you see, this person was not asked yet to accompany anyone and I feel they would be welcome at the party but Frosh doesn't want her to attend it unaccompanied by some one**

 ** _FroshBosh_ : *looks to Frosh* hey Froshy who is it you want to go to the party since Rogue is just beating around the bush like a shy dragon**

 ** _Frosh_ : *giggles* It's you Big Fro, Fro wants you to come with Fro and Rogue to the party, it would not be fun without you**

 ** _FroshBosh_ : *gasps and lifts Fro up, coddling him like the cute little exceed he is* oh Froshy your soo adorable! is this true Rogue? you want to ask me? I mean you don't half too if you don't want to, I mean I won't force you to go to the party with me if you would like to go with someone else, you know...**

 ** _Rogue_ : your rambling *silently chuckles for once* cute, but I am sure, I think the same as Frosh, it wouldn't be fun without you, So miss Bosh, would you care to join me tonight to attend the Party?**

 ** _FroshBosh_ : *smiles happily and nods with a blush* I'd Love you join you Rogue *kisses his cheek* **

**_Frosh_ : Big Fro does not own Fairy Tail, Fro thinks Hiro Mashima get's all credit for that but Fro also thinks Big Fro owns her fanfic and story line. **

**_WARNING_ : Sad character death within chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **3** **It Shall be Granted**

"Hello, My Dear Friend"

Everyone looked up to see the towering stature of none other than the Celestial Spirit King himself, Lucy gave a sad smile as he looked down to her

"Hey Stash Face"

Lucy tried to act as she naturally did towards him but the King, unlike his usually chipper mood, could not bare a smile for he knew his presence here ment they were not able to find a separate rout, he knew that after he left he would never meet his Dear Friend Lucy again and that his world was losing one of their own, Leo the Lion who vowed his eternal life to end the same moment as his Masters, he let out an internal sigh as he thought of this before going back to Lucy.

"My Dear Friend, I know what I have been summoned for, I must ask first, are you sure this is what you want, you know once I grant you this wish, it can no be stopped or taken back".

Lucy nodded once.

"Yes I know, and I am sure, I can't turn back now, _not_ when I can save Natsu".

The Spirit King smiled lovingly at her, no one had known but he had began to feel for this small mage and cared for her as his own child, he firmly believed she had become the greatest Celestial mage to ever have been and who ever will be, it was greatly breaking him helping her to take her life for another to live, but, he had made her this promise as did the rest of her spirit friends.

"Ok dear friend, Your wish is to be granted the stars power of Relinquishing Light, a Great and many magical power that enforces the caster to exchange their magic for anothers light of life to be ended, it is a celestial cursed spell that only if the caster has a true conviction to their reason for using this magic, if your heart is strongly matched with the choice to make, your wish will be granted, upon the completion, when your magic is wiped clean and the last drop is released from your magic containers, your own life with be held and exchanged, your standing of a free willed more will be then exchanged with the spirit life of one Natsu Dragneel whose standing is of a creation not graced by natural conceptions and is listed as controlled will, is life spirit is set to die upon the destruction of the book of E.N.D. And Zeref, this will then become your destiny instead. Do you understand and agree to these terms, Lucy Heartfilia, Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail and Mate of Natsu Dragnell the First Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail".

Lucy smiled and nodded.

"yes"

Her hushed voice echoed.

"Very well, It Shall Be Granted"

The Spirit Kings hands lifted out in front of himself, his palms facing the sky, power flowed around in a circle at the center over his palm, growing in size as it looked to be swallowing up the stars, all eyes watched, widening at the sight, the strength of this raw power forcing them all to their knees.

Zeref watched intently as he felt the surge of the power fluctuate steadily at first, soon becoming more erratic until finally it exploded in a shadowing mist that looked to be filled with the black of night and sparkling stars, all of which began entering Lucy's body, everyone scattered around watched on in shock as they witnessed Lucy effortlessly obtaining the new found power and magic, her whole body began to glow a radiant gold as her hair paled and began to sparkle as if the stars embedded into each strand of her hair, it's length growing down just passed her thighs as her clothing flowed around with the energy now emitting from her, as she lifted her head, opening her eyes to look at Zeref, her once Chocolate orbs now glowed a magnificent gold, glittering with dark purple flecks, she smiled and held out her hand to Zeref before speaking, her angelic voice emanating far around them, entrancing everyone.

"Zeref, are you ready to keep your end of the deal?"

Zeref nodded, taking a gentle hold of the now angels hand.

"yes, please, help me end my suffering"

With that, Lucy took hold of both of his hands as she began to chant the spell the had spent so much time memorising.

"Oh great Heavens, I Becon upon thee, Grant my wish for the power to save those whom I love, I humbly give my life in payment for another, I plea that thou great beings to give and take, Thy power of Justice, Thy power of Strength, Thy Power of Truth, Good Will and Love, Bless me with thy everlasting Duty to serve thy will and redeem this last to its former Glory, My Plea! Galactic Order!"

After her voice died down, Lucy took in a deep breath, Natsu and Loki watched from a distance and what seemed to be a godly scene, Lucys golden magic took shape of Angel wings and she pulled Zeref into an embrace, her wings wrapping themselves around them both, Zeref froze at first before tears slowly fell down his cheeks as his arms wrapped tight around her waist, they knew he was finally free as his body began to change Translucent as they released each other with a smile.

"Zeref, you are now free from your eternal dismay, please move on and be happy in your next life" Lucy spoke with valor and a soft kindness as Zeref nodded, turning around to see Mavis standing there, smiling up to him while holding out her hand, shakily taking hold, Mavis and Zeref faded away together smiling to everyone around them.

The atmosphere surrounding everyone became heavy and the magic pressure was becoming too much for them to handle, Loke shakily release Natsu as his body began to materialize away with pain, Natsu spun around watching him.

"LOKE WHATS WRONG!"

Natsu screamed as he took hold of his arms to catch him as he fell, his breath irregular and gasps escaping him.

"N-natsu...it...It's time... please...go to Lucy"

Natsu's eyes widened as it dawned on him what he ment, his body whipped around to catch the sight of a weakened Lucy falling to the stone ground, his body bolting up as he pushed forward towards her as fast as he could.

"LUCE!"

Natsu's screams of terror shocked everyone from their stupor as they all looked in the direction he was bound for, to see Lucy lying on the ground, all of them screaming to her as they themselves ran to the area.

Natsu reached first, lifting Lucy into his arms, brushing her hair from her pale face as his heart dropped.

"Luce, come on, please look at me, open your eyes Luce"

Natsu pleaded over and over again as everyone began surround them, Erza, Gray, and Wendy along with Happy and Carla knelt in a circle around Lucy, all with tears in their eyes with the rest of the other mages in the same state standing behind them, Master moving to stand at Lucys head, hoping for the best for his child.

Slowly Lucy's eyes fluttered open, still golden with purple, everything a blue, she blinked a few times to clear her vision only for the first thing she sees is Natsu over her crying, she looked around to see everyone else staring closely at her with tears breaching their eyes, she looked back to Natsu, slowly lifting her hand to his cheek for him to open his eyes to look at her.

"Natsu?"

His eyes shot open as he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Luce!"

Natsu lifted her into a tight embrace, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

"Luce I thought you were gone"

Lucy sadly smiled as she rubbed slow weak circles on his back.

"Natsu, I'm sorry but... I don't have alot of time left, My life, it's leaving me, I want you to live it happily for me Natsu, I want you to have a Happy Normal life without worry"

Natsu shook and his voice cracked and weakened.

"Luce, I... I can't, I can't live a life without you, please don't leave us, dont leave _me_!"

Lucy looked to everyone over Natsu's shoulder with sad eyes as she unspokenly apologised to them all.

"Natsu"

She placed her palms to his cheeks forcing him to face her as he held her weak body in his arms, pulling his face to hers with the last of her strength, she tenderly kisses him, savoring the last kiss she would ever be able to share with him.

Natsu closed his eyes as the tears continued to fall, Lucy's once soft warm lips against his slowly turned cold, her hands lifelessly fell to her sides as her head gently dropped back upon his arm with the drying tear lines down her cheeks, the breath in her lungs long gone, he stared in horror and disbelief still refusing to accept her leaving him like this.

"Luce, come on, please"

He shook her gently.

"Luce?"

His voice now cracking and weak.

"Wake up Luce"

He begged in a whisper barely audible to everyone around them aside from the other slayers.

"WAKE UP DAMNIT!"

He shook her more.

"YOU PROMISED TO LIVE YOUR LIFE WITH ME WHEN YOU BECAME MY MATE, YOU CAN'T BREAK YOUR PROMISE LUCE!"

Natsu dropped his head back, staring to the star filled sky before clenching his eyes shut, the tears streaming as he let out a scream of pain, his heart feeling empty only inducing the ferocity of the roar untill it turned to become more and more like a true dragons roar.

The area slowly became silent as the deminishing roar echoed out passed the mountains and open lands, Natsu's body shook as he leaned back over Lucy, tucking his face into the section between her neck and shoulder, taking in her scent of vanilla and honey that he had always been soothed by, placing a soft kiss to her cold skin.

"Luce, please... you.. you promised"

His voice barely a whisper before hearing Wendy gasp, he pulled back to see her staring at Lucy, he turned his head to look back down at her, his eyes widening as he watched her body again glowing, the scene of sparkling stars surrounding her as her body began to disappear.

"Luce...no"

Natsus entire being quivered as he shook his head reapeating his last word over and over while everyone began to voice their concerns.

"Whats happening"

The rest of team Natsu and Wendy asked above the chattering of the other mages.

"I...I don't know"

Natsu breathlessly said, they continued to watch as the tiny sparkles slowly spread over Lucy's entire body.

They all watched in terror as she faded from their sight, the flickering specks floating up to the sky with the breeze, carring Lucy's spirit with them to the stars above.

After what felt like hours and more than expected shed tears from each mage present there, including Laxus, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue and even more surprisingly was Cobra.

Laxus shed his tears from behind everyones view whispering about losing is spit fire little sister.

Rogue and Sting both with flowing tears and speaking about losing a new, true friend and sister who showed them the true meaning of nakama.

Wendy cried the hardest of anyone agonizingly screaming out for her nii-chan over and over.

Gajeels face was downcast, his eyes hidden behind his bangs still unable to cover the view of the salty glistening drops falling down his cheeks and chin to the cold ground infront of his feet while he mumbled to himself about first losing Metalicana twice and now losing his Bunny, the first person after Metalicana left the first time who had become more than a guildmate, It was no question to their nakama the close attachment that formed between Gajeel and Lucy, Natsu didn't even mind since he understood the instincts of the dragons, he knew Gajeels attachment was the closest thing next to a Mate, it was Kin-ship, Lucy had undoubtably and undeniably became his little sister who he cherished more than anyone aside from his own mate Levy who was Lucy's best female friend, and they all knew of his dragons vow to protect Levy and Lucy's lives no matter what so the loss of Lucy had hit him almost as hard as Natsu.

But most surprisingly was Cobra, his single Indigo eye flooding with tears while he stood silent staring at the spot where Lucys body was until his intended Mate Kinana gently placed a hand on his arm silently asking if he was alright, he only shook his head before replying with a sigh.

"No, this is more painful than even I can handle Kinana, Bright Eyes actually ment something to me, not like what you mean, but damn well close to it, she was the first after you to accept me, silently and openly, even after everything I had done to her and put her through, her soul, it drew me in like the other slayers, it was something even i cant describe about her and even though im a fake slayer, these implanted instincts of a dragon had claimed her as family, she was my little sister, and when I had told her this, all she did was smile and her soul sang, it sang so beautifully to me like it was saying she was so happy and that she accepted me as her family to, and she did, but now...now I have lost my only Kin in all of Earthland"

Cobra cracked as Kinana wrapped her arms around him, holding him close as his own arms tightly wound around her while he moved to hide his face in her shoulder.

Erza bellowed out for her first time in a long time, balling her fists before ripping off her armor and tossing it to the ground before Jellal grabbed her, pulling her to his chest and she fisted his shirt, crying out about never going shopping with her little sister ever again, or having sleep overs at her apartment.

Gray silently cried as he fisted his hands trying to make something from his ice, noone knew what but it didnt matter as it seemed he couldnt controle it right now, the mist would shift and as the ice would start taking form, it would crack and then shatter in a small bout of glistening powder, no matter how many times he tried, he kept failing until he exhausted his magic, collapsing against Juvia who cried over the loss of her new dearest friend Lucy-sama while she held closely to the weak Ice-mage.

Panther Lilly and Charla hugged eachothers small feline bodies together as they cried in Wendy's arms trying to comfort the small slayer while Happy sat beside Natsu, holding onto a photograph that noone knew he kept hidden in his bag accept Natsu, it was their first picture together as partners, Happy's eyes over flowed with tears looking at the sight of a smiling Natsu holding up a firey fist towards the sky while his other arm comfortably sat across the shoulders of their favorite blonde who had her most beautiful smile with a slight blush, resting her head on Natsu's shoulder while his cheek rested against the top of her head, Happy as held snuggly in Lucy's arms, resting his own little head against her chest while chewing on the delicious fish shaped bean bun Lucy had made him, she had created it with a spell she taught herself to make all happys food taste just like his favorite fish but didnt have to kill everyone elses noses with the smell off rotting fish, Lucy had become his mother after they had lost Lissana, and even after Lissana came back, Lucy remained his mother figure in his eyes and was unreplaceable.

Natsu stood up slowly, taking a deep shaky breath as he looked to the stars one last time.

"Why... why did you have to leave us Luce, can't you see what your death has done to us, no one will be the same without you, so why... _WHY LUCE_!".


End file.
